


his hero

by grayveyard



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, minor descriptions of harm/violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayveyard/pseuds/grayveyard
Summary: but by the end of the day, the sun always sets.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	his hero

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first contribution to the fandom euhaha, hope u enjoy even just the slightest uwu
> 
> sending a lotta thanks to [@tarochiizu](https://twitter.com/tarochiizu) for being my beta :D!!  
> inspired by kizu natsuki's GIVEN

muku was a crybaby.

_"p-please just— just shut up!!” his face red, tears streaming down, gritted teeth with tightened jaws._

azami was not.

_"...and your point?" the dark haired male scoffed, an eyebrow raised, brushing muku off as he continued on walking. **but azami wasn't invincible.**_

"don't fuck with me you fucking bullies."

muku never knew that those words would be one of the words he misses so much. he never knew that the sight of azami's back would be something that he would dream of every night.

_ankles weren't supposed to look like that.. right?_

his heart dropped the minute he walked into the scene. a scene that was supposed to save him, that was supposed to free him from everything, yet it triggered a sadness that not even words can describe.

_w-why was there so many purples and blues?_

the sight of his lover's unmoving, lifeless body hit him with a wave of pain and regret.

muku couldn't breathe.

"azami..?" his gasps of air turned into the silent crying of the other's name. "h-hey, azami-kun?"

the lack of response, the way that not even the slightest movement from azami's chest made muku realize right then.

azami wasn't a heroic savior who didn't need help, he was truly one of the ones who needed a place to lean on the most, yet muku depended on him more than he should have.

muku lost his hero that day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi lia the bread is served, too much flour, and oocness. enjoy!!


End file.
